TermiNate
by Ififall
Summary: Diaz/Melendez Fanfiction. Gilbert and Nate, from the Beginning...


_**MMA News:** _Marloes Coenen has signed with Bellator! I'd really like to see Cyborg VS Coenen 3, and Carano VS Coenen.

* * *

I'd like to see what **_Fallon Fox_** could do in Bellator too. Coker should give Fox a chance!

* * *

**_A/N:_** I do think A Poirier/McGregor Five Round Main Event is a Great idea.

**_A/N:_** I've just seen the UFC 178 Q and A, when Cormier and Jones were the Main Event.

* * *

**_A/N:_** I just thought it was Offensive, when McGregor called Poirier a **_Hill-Billy_**. Poirier took it well. He showed class.

But I think Colm/Connie/Colin McGregor is only saying that stuff out of fear.

* * *

Because **_Conor,_**

That "**_Hill-Billy_**" is going to **_Kick Your Ass._**

Poirier is going to TKO him, through the Octagon mat, And straight down into Hell.

* * *

And Hell for Conor, is probably **_WSOF._**

Conor was like, Two Pay cheques away from being a Hobo, before the UFC called him. So it's a bit rich, for McGregor calling Poirier a Hill-Billy.

* * *

People are saying that McGregor is like the New **_Nick Diaz_ **in Trash-talking. I have to disagree.

Using Old Ali Quotes and creaming over Yourself in a Suit? Is that Nick Diaz's Style Now?

* * *

If you **_Really _**listen to Nick Diaz Quotes, when has Diaz gone as low as Conor, on Camera? Yes he called out GSP. Sure Diaz's calls people M-fer's and "Bitches" and "Fags" at weigh-in's and things like that.

But Nick Diaz doesn't take shots at a Fighter's Child-hood,**_ or_ **Upbringing**_ or_ **where they came from.

* * *

McGregor and Diaz are different...

Nick Diaz is a**_ Real_ **Mixed Martial Artist and McGregor is...well he's going to be Toast.

* * *

I get the **_McGregor/Sonnen_ **"Pea in a Pod" Views.

But I don't really get the _Diaz/McGregor_ comparisons. Nick has rarely slagged a fighter off.

* * *

The things that Nick says about The MMA life. MMA Motivation, and Training with Nate etc. It just sounds so much more genuine than**_ anything_** that Conor says.

But I would say that, because I'm**_ Really_ **biased :)

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Nate Diaz Slash.

* * *

_**A/N: Strong Language.**_

* * *

**_"I wanna Thank, the best UFC Girls. Thanks to, Miesha Tate. My Girls, Cyborg and Gina Carano. Marloes Coenen as well._**

* * *

**_The Guy's. Cole Miller, Dustin Poirier, Conor McGregor. Conor you talk shit, but it was great Training with you. I want to thank my Brother Nick, And the man above us all..._**

**_Nah, not God. Gilbert Melendez"_**

-Part of a Nate Diaz Quote.

* * *

Nate Diaz was beginning to fall asleep. When the Television light woke him up. It was the Afternoon. He'd just got back from school.

He hadn't really done anything. Except for open and close books. When he got back. He'd dropped his bag on the floor. He'd made a Sandwich. He'd planned to eat it. But he'd fallen asleep. Moments after he'd woken up. His Brother came in.

* * *

"Hey" Nick said.

"Hey" Nate said.

"What the fuck is that?" Nick asked pointing to the Sandwich. All Nick could see was the Butter dripping out of it.

* * *

"Panini Shit. Egg. Cheese, Greasy-ass bacon. Want some?" Nate asked kicking the plate with his foot.

"Get up, Lard-Ass" Nick said. He pulled his Little Brother up until Nate was on his feet. "Tomorrow after school, you're coming with me" Nick said.

"I hate the Gym" Nate sighed.

* * *

"It ain't Gym. It's the Gracie School. I'm gonna set you up with Good Guys. Make you lose some of that weight" Nick said grabbing a roll on Nate's stomach.

"Fuck you. I ain't even that big" Nate said. He went upstairs. He took the Sandwich with him. Nate opened it up. He ate the cheese. The Egg, and then the Bacon. He savoured it.

* * *

He tore strips off of the Bacon and dribbled the Bacon Fat over his Tongue. Then he laid on his bed and looked up and the Metal rungs on Nick's bed above.

They had bunk beds. For Nate Diaz it was pretty much his room. Nick was hardly ever there.

* * *

Now Tomorrow, Nate would see why. The Next day Nate thought that Nick would forget. But Five-Thirty in the morning Nick climbed down the bunk bed ladder and nudged Nate against the wall.

"Fuck... I don't want to" Nate said.

"Nate it's just a one time thing. Come on...you might like it" Nick said.

* * *

Reluctantly Nate got up. He pulled on some Jogging bottoms and a T-shirt. Nick had already prepared a Sports bag for him. It just had extra clothes, Sparring Stuff. Bottled Water and a small Towel inside.

They walked there. As they arrived through the doors Nate began to get nervous. There was a cute Girl at the desk. Nick nodded at her like he knew her.

"Hey Miesh, this is my Little Brother Nate" Nick said.

* * *

The Girl leaned over the desk and held out her hand. Nate nodded. But he didn't shake it.

"He's shy. Especially around Girls" Nick said. Miesha nodded. Nick introduced them. Nate, this is Miesha Tate. She's a wrestler. She's also into Judo and Sambo" Nick said.

* * *

"Maybe we could train sometime" Miesha said. Nate Shrugged. The Diaz Brother's walked away. Nick introduced his Little Brother to the rest of the team.

The Training Camp was full of Loads of different people, most of them were Teenagers. They circled around them and shook Nick's hand, and said Hello to Nate.

* * *

A couple of Girls were there, but most of them were Guys. Most of them were nice. Except for Gilbert Melendez. He shook hands with Nick and hugged him. But he ignored Nate most of the time. Usually Nate Diaz didn't give a shit about assholes. But it was different this time.

He wanted to prove a point at Nick's training Camp...

* * *

And...

Gilbert Melendez was hot.

But When Nate and Gilbert finally got paired together, Gilbert gave him a hard time. He poked fun at him on the Tread-mill.

He almost knocked Nate out when they sparred together. But by the time Nick had to leave for a meeting. Nate was determined to stay.

* * *

"Nate come on, let's go" Nick said.

"Nah...I'm Good, Jake and Gil are here. Nate said. He nodded at Nick's Team-mates.

"Don't worry Nick, we'll look after him" Gilbert said.

* * *

Jake did. Nate could see why Nick liked Jake. He was helpful. Not too critical. Jake Shields was Always ready to help people and teach them. Of course that all stopped When Gilbert challenged Nate Diaz outside.

"You and me, Suicide laps" Gilbert said. Nate thought it was going to be a "Private thing" But Gilbert had shouted it out. Everyone had heard him. Nate found himself outside. Facing Gilbert. In front of a bunch of Strangers he'd only met today. Without Nick.

* * *

**_Shit..._**

* * *

"Ready Guys?" Miesha said. "You agreed on the number?" Miesha asked.

"Five?" Nate asked.

"Ten" Gilbert said.

"Okay Up to the Car park Gate and Back. Ready Set. Go!" Miesha shouted.

* * *

Both Boys set off. Suicides looked simple on high School shows. On MMA Training shows they looked easy too. Nate ran. But by the time he'd done Three suicides. His legs started burning. If he couldn't handle Three Suicides, how could he do Ten?

He looked at Miesha Cheering**_ him_** on instead of Gilbert. He powered on through the pain. Running to the car Park Car Gate. Then Back to the White Taped line. Nate knew that if he ever came back to the Gym, he'd have to start running every day. Like his Brother did.

* * *

He was on the Ninth Suicide. He made his way past Gilbert. He jogged towards the Gate. Then Nate picked up more energy as he went back to the White taped line.

There! He'd made it. Now he was on the Tenth and final Suicide. He turned around and ran back. He was surprised when Gilbert stopped Mid-way.

* * *

"Good Job, for a Fat-bitch" Gilbert said. He shoved Nate on the floor. Nate fell on the gravel. MMA Students stared at them. Miesha ran over as Gilbert walked away.

"Nate! Are you okay? Sorry about that. Gil's sore about losing" Miesha said.

"I'm good. Thanks" Nate said getting up.

* * *

"Not all of us are like Gil. Maybe I could call you? You know, when the coast is clear?" Miesha asked. She got out her phone and Nate tapped his Mobile phone Number into it.

He nodded a Thanks and walked out of the Training Camp grounds. He stopped at Bus Stop to relax. Nate wasn't out of breath. His back was hurting from Gilbert's shove.

* * *

"You in pain Little Nathie? I'm surprised what, with all that **_E__xtra Padding_** and all" Gilbert said.

"Fuck you" Nate moaned.

"You forgot your bag" Gilbert said. He dropped Nate's bag on to the floor.

* * *

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Why what?" Gilbert asked,

"Why are you such a **_dick?"_ **Nate asked.

* * *

"Stop being a Fag. It's a fucking MMA Training Camp. Not A fucking High School Musical Movie. We always do that shit to Rookies Nate" Gilbert said.

He sat down on the edge of the Bus stop Bench. Sure Gilbert was even hotter up close. And Nate could listen to his voice all fucking day. But Gilbert was still a cheating asshole of a dick.

* * *

"I just came for one fucking day. I ain't no "Rookie" I'm **_Nick Diaz's_ **Brother" Nate said.

"So? You're Nick's Little Brother. So what? Do you want me to lick your ass because you're _Nick Diaz's_ Little Brother? Get a life" Gilbert said. He turned. Nate tried not to laugh as the Bus Stop Bench Squeaked.

* * *

"Woah...Did you blow one off?" Nate asked.

"Let's eat somewhere...come on" Gilbert said. His tone was softer. But Nate wasn't fooled.

"I'm going home. Do whatever the fuck you want" Nate said leaning back.

* * *

"Fine. I'll do **_what_** I want" Gilbert said. He got up. He leaned towards Nate and kissed him on the cheek.

Nate paused.

He waited for the slap or another push off of the Bus Stop Bench. But Gilbert just hovered over him. Nate took the lead and turned into Gilbert. He kissed Gilbert on the mouth. There was no tongue action.

* * *

But it wasn't like Nate Diaz didn't**_ Try._**

Gilbert leaned back. He cupped Nate at the back of the head. Nate thought that Gilbert was going back for another kiss.

But he was quickly disappointed when Gilbert changed his mind. His hand slid up Nate's head. He gently slapped Nate at the back of his head.

* * *

**_"So what are you Nate? A pervy fag? Trying to suck my dick?_** Gilbert asked.

Nate got up. He took his Brother's Home Made Training Bag and ran. It would have been easier to catch a Bus. But even if the Bus was right in front of him.

He wouldn't have stayed there another moment with Melendez. Gilbert was Older. Wiser, Stronger, hotter and a millions times more experienced.

* * *

Nate was a Rookie in **_every_** way. He was just a kid. He didn't have the Brains. The Time or the Energy, to figure out Gilbert Melendez's Game-Plan...

But for some sick reason, Nate **_had_ **to see Gilbert again...


End file.
